ShikaHina
by Ms.Naruto-Fan
Summary: One night of passion after not seeing each other.


How long had it been since his hands had last felt the warmth of her skin? They had tumbled into the room after she had lost to him at yet another game of chess but his victory was the last thing on his mind. His hands gripped her waist, sliding down to her hips, pulling her closer. Even in the dim lighting of the moon he could see the blush working its was onto her cheeks. It was one of the things about her that he loved the most. Her full breasts and hips were nice but that is something any woman could have. He liked the classic beauty of her innocence that rang through every time her rosy blush graced her cheeks. He placed a soft kiss on her left cheek, wanting to taste her shyness. In turn she turned even redder. He pulled her closer before placing a soft kiss on her lips and running his tongue along their soft part asking for entrance. He went slow, as always. Too fast a pace was troublesome. He tasted her, cinnamon and sugarplum, a pleasant mix. He heard her whimper as her hands reached to thread with his hair. Nimble fingers worked the band of his hair and it fell. She took it in fistfuls, pulling him closer wanting him to kiss her deeper. In was uncharacteristic of her nature but he didn't care, the subtle change was sexy.

His vest had been discarded the second he decided that tonight they would lay together. One of her hands rested on his chest as she steadied herself against his frame. He broke their kiss, leaving her gasping for air, to taste her neck, the white column called to him. She shuddered against him, letting out a faint moan. "Shika…please"

His lips paused. He bit into her neck, and suckled on the bruise that would form. It was an easy way of telling her she was his. His form left hers as he grabbed her hand and led her to their bed. He sat, legs parted, waiting for her to sit with him so they could continue as always but instead of sitting she dropped to her knees in front of him. His eyes widened slightly as she shyly placed a hand over the front of him. He was hard. He finger danced along the waist of his pants, ghosting over his abs, before dipping past the fabric to touch him. His underwear was wet, he wanted her. She pulled at his pants but her courage gave him his own. He pulled her up and pushed her to sit with him. She began to protest, wanting to taste all of him, but he pushed her shoulders down until she was flat against the blankets. He hair fell messily, framing her face, and her eyes stared up at him with nothing but love. "Hina, let me do this."

His hands slid under her tank top, making the fabric ride up. When his hands found her breast he palmed the flesh and she bit her lower lip. His fingers pinched at her nipples and soft moans left her mouth. She wasn't a loud woman, and he liked that, but the noises she did make were always a pleasure to his ears. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth but her took one of his hands from her breast and pulled it away. He wanted to hear her. He bent forward, cover his body with hers, as he kissed her again, his tongue tasting anywhere it could get. His mouth and his fingers were working wonders on her body.

His lips moved down to her chin, kissing her neck, suckling on her collar bone down to pressing against the curve of her breast. His teeth help the bud from over the fabric, he pulled back, watching as her eyes closed from the sensation. "Ahhhh!" he was doing well.

He smirked to himself as he let go of her nipple and began to tweak the sensitive bud as he kissed the pale skin of her abdomen, and eventually the waistline of her pants. He pulled his free hand from her breast and slowly pulled down her pants, exposing her panties. Her legs came together, as if that could hide her from him. She wasn't really resisting and he pulled her legs apart with ease. He bent forward and placed a kiss on her over her underwear. Her legs trembled. He slowly peeled her underwear off of her, tossing it to the ground next to her pants. She was exposed to him, trimmed and all. He delved in tongue lapping at her. She cried out as he let his tongue dance over the bundle of nerves he knew would send her body a flame. He hooked her leg over his shoulder as he lapped at her juices. She cried out, wanting more and needing him, all of him. He hips jumped and he held her closer to his face. His tongue glided along her seam before delving in again. He had her shivering and moaning. He enjoyed tasting her and seeing her reserved personality come undone only using his tongue. He felt her quivering, she was so close so soon. His tongue went faster. She gripped his hair pulling him form her. "I want to cum with you inside me."

Those simple words had his pants around his ankles, being shimmied onto the floor. She giggled as he had trouble getting his pants off.

Finally ready he angled himself as her entrance. He looked at her body, covered in a layer of sweat, hear messy, lips swollen and nipples hard, this was his woman and she would always be his. In one quick motion he was inside her, embedded to the hilt in her softness. Her back ached as she felt him, impossibly large, inside her. He held his breath, feeling her muscles tighten around him. His head tilted back as he watched his breathing. She could have him cum in a second but how troublesome would that be. He pulled out slowly, grunting, before pushing back him. "Shika!"

He bent forward taking her lips again and began a steady pace. In and out, in and out, muffling her cries with his lips. He held her tiny wrist down with his warm hands as she bucked against him, trying to get him impossibly deeper. She felt like the softest of silks wrapped tight around him where he needed it most. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she angled her hips differently and in turn she saw stars. Her eyes glazed over as she felt him swivel his hips a bit with the next entry. He loved her like this, completely his. She'd forget all her manners and everything else that wasn't his name. His breathing hitched. He was going to fast. He freed her wrists and unwrapped her legs from adound him and pushed then up over his shoulders. Her hands gripped the sheets as he continued to thrust into her. Soft sobs left her lips with each thrust. He was too good. She'd been so close before, his tongue taking her to the edge. The room was too hot, she skin covered in sweat. He pushed into he again and nipped at crook of her neck on that once spot that she liked. The heat was too much. She cried out his name and arched her back, pushing her breast against his chest, as she came. She tightened around him, milking him and riding out her orgasm. "ah, Shika!"

His forehead had gathered sweat, it fell down the side of his face. He bit down hard on her neck as he felt her grip him. He came underneath him. She became tighter around him and each thrust brought him closer to heaven. Her fingers shakily pulled at the hairs on the back of his neck. He let out a soft growl as he came inside her. He stiffened as he felt himself release. Softly he called her name. "Hinata." She bit her lip as she felt him warm her insides.

It was simple nights like there that they lived for. Nights before missions, nights after missions, night when they were together, these were the nights they loved. He flipped them over, letting his wife rest against his frame. Two sweaty bodies clinging together in the night, they laid in their bed, breathing in the scent of one another.

His fingers intertwined with hers before he pulled the covers over them. It may not have been cold now but he knew it would get cold soon. Neither of them were in the mood for another round. A two week missions separated from each other proved exhausting and the morning was always a useful time to continue anyway.

AN:

I would find it really appreciateive if anyone would read it

.#cutid1

or even .

(idk if this is allowed "-_-)


End file.
